


Game Night

by StarCollector88



Series: Activities Night [4]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCollector88/pseuds/StarCollector88
Summary: Micky has to think of a new plan for his fourth activity night quickly when his initial plan is ruined.
Series: Activities Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience with waiting for this one. I got caught writing slash for my alias-slashley account that I forgot about this one!

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Micky was exasperated.

“What? Did you realize it was your turn again to pick too? Because I gotta tell you that was my exact reaction when I remembered,” Davy asked.

Mike snickered in the corner as he tried to stay away from Micky’s line of fire.

“Don’t start with me, Jones. I’m not in the mood.”

“I thought you would be more excited for your pick, you’ve been talking about it all week,” Peter said.

“Yeah, I _was_ excited until I looked outside.”

“Rain?” Mike was confused.

“Very observant, Detective Nesmith,” Micky answered sarcastically. “We can’t do the plan while it’s raining.”

“Maybe that’s for the best. I don’t trust a plan that requires specific weather conditions,” Davy commented.

“C’mon Davy, Micky’s picks have actually been great,” Peter offered. “I’m sure this one was going to be fun.”

“Thank you, Big Peter. We were going to go out and do _War Games._ ”

“What exactly is _War Games_?” Mike inquired.

“You know we reenact the Revolutionary War. Us three against the Red Coat over there.”

“Excuse me?” Davy shouted. “You were planning on everyone fighting me with muskets or something? Are you insane?”

“I mean I also considered combining the Revolutionary and Civil War meaning that it would be the British and South vs. the North.”

“No, we are not fighting in a fake war!” Mike said sternly.

“I know Mike, we can’t, it’s raining, duh,” Micky rolled his eyes.

“What side would I be on?” Peter scratched his head.

All three others looked at him in stunned silence.

Davy walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. “Well, are you Southern or British?”

“No.”

“Alright then you’d be the North, champ.”

“Oh, I don’t like those odds.”

“What?!” Micky burst out. “The North wins though!”

“Yeah, but I think it’s all about who is on your side and Micky you’d give our location away in a minute.”

“Yeah, well, you’d be captured quicker than they dumped tea into the harbor!” Micky shot back.

“Never mind, Mike, I like our odds in this one,” Davy whispered.

“No, no, no. No one is fighting in a pretend war,” Mike put his foot down.

“Mike the war was not pretend, they both really happened. Did you not take that class in school?” Micky asked.

“No I- forget it!” Mike threw up his hands. “Mick, what is your plan B?”

“Hmm, this is short notice…I got it!” Micky ran out of the room and was making loud crashing noises in the closet.

“I’m afraid to know what this is going to be,” Davy groaned.

Micky came out with a cardboard box. “ _Just a Game_.”

“That could mean anything!” Peter exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Davy replied.

“Oh keep settle down!” Micky said setting the box on the table which the other three crowded around. “This couldn’t be more tame.”

Mike apprehensively peered into the box before leaning back. “Are you kidding me?”

Peter pulled out the box’s contents. “Monopoly…Uno…Yahtzee?”

“We are literally playing board games?” Davy questioned.

“Yeah, I mean, _board_ and _war_ are close to each other.”

“No, no, they are not.”

“Why did you choose these games?” Mike was exasperated. “They take so long!”

“Uno doesn’t take long,” Peter said.

“It does when you’re keeping score and playing to 500!”

“The longer the games, the longer we enjoy activity night,” Micky announced. “I thought the idea was to spend time together…as much time as possible.”

“The idea is to get out alive,” Davy quipped.

“Well, if I have 10 hours of games ahead of me we better get started now,” Mike sat down at the table and crossed his arms.

“Which one first?” Peter asked excitedly.

“Since Uno is ‘quicker’,” Davy used air quotes and sunk into a chair, “let’s get that one over with.”

Micky began shuffling the cards like a pro. “Who’s keeping score?”

“Peter, he’s a savant at math,” Mike said matter-of-factly.

Micky lost grip of the cards and they flew all over the table. “Peter?”

“Peter, what’s the square root of 190?”

“13.78,” Peter answered quickly.

“Give that man paper and a pencil,” Mike was satisfied he proved is point.

“Fine,” Micky was undeterred by the snafu, “what are house rules?”

“What do you mean ‘house rules’? You play the way the game says,” Davy argued.

“I don’t.”

“Me neither.”

“Me neither.”

“What is this an American thing where you don’t follow rules?...Never mind the answer to that is yes.”

“We all have to be playing the same way,” Peter stated.

“If you don’t have the card to play, do you draw one and if you don’t get something to play your turn is over or do you draw until you get something?” Micky asked.

“Draw until you get something,” Mike and Peter agreed.

“What? That’s going to take even longer!” Davy complained.

“What about draw twos? Do you guys stack?” Micky continued ignoring Davy’s response.

“Yes,” Mike and Peter responded in unison.

“What does that even mean?” Davy was confused.

“It means that if Mike lays down a draw two and Peter has one as well he can lay his down and then I’ll have to draw four.”

“How is that fair?”

“It’s just more fun that way,” Peter answered.

“So do you stack Wild draw fours too?” Davy seriously asked.

The other three looked at him incredulously.

“No, that would be barbaric,” Micky said with disgust as he passed the cards out.

“Excuse me, I didn’t know that there were standards about the house rules,” Davy sorted through his cards.

“You go first, Davy,” Mike said.

“I hope I remember all the ridiculous rules,” Davy said placing his card down.

“It was only two things that were different from the original rules,” Mike took his turn.

“I’m sorry, Micky,” Peter put down a skip card.

“All part of the game my friend.”

“Let me get this party started,” Davy laid down a draw two.

Mike and Peter followed suit.

“I hope you know what you started…” Micky put down the fourth draw two. “That’s eight!”

Davy stared down at the pile before him. “That’s not fair!...For Mike.” He slammed another draw two on the table.

“Sorry, Shotgun, draw 12.”

Peter set another one down at lightning speed. “Apparently someone didn’t shuffle very well.”

Micky face contorted and he desperately thumbed through the cards in his hands. “Hehe, no worries. What was that? Eight?”

“Try 14! Never mind I like this rule,” Davy howled as he watched Micky sort the stack of cards he just received.

“All in good fun,” Micky tried to compose himself while the others took their turns.

“What does this one mean again?” Peter asked.

“You reverse the order, now it goes back to me,” Mike explained.

“Darn no turn for Micky again,” Davy gloated before his face fell. “Oh no, I don’t have that color or number.”

“Not so funny now when you have to pick up all those cards, huh?” Micky teased.

“Nope,” Davy eyed his newly drawn card, “the color is red…draw four, Micky.”

“What?!? This is ridiculous!”

“It’s all in good fun,” Davy mocked.

“That skips Micky again so on to you, Pete,” Mike tried to keep the game moving.

Peter played his card and then Mike played a reverse on top of it.

“Finally! I get another chance. I’m coming for you Davy!” Micky cheered.

Peter put down another skip card. “Uno.”

Micky looked at Peter and back at the deck and into his own hand over and over. “How do you have Uno already?”

Peter shrugged. “I’ve had six turns.”

“You better hope that he doesn’t have the color or number that Mike plays.”

“Come on Mike, I’m counting on you to do something.”

“Sorry Mick, I don’t have any fancy cards,” Mike put down a yellow two.

Peter looked at the card for a minute and then laid down a wild card. “I’m out.”

Micky’s face dropped. He had 24 cards in his hand. “How did this happen?”

“Weak strategy,” Davy provoked. “You better get to counting all those cards, we don’t have all night.”

“How much are these worth?” Micky asked hoping for a low number.

“The skips, draw twos, and reverses are 20 and the wilds are 50,” Peter wrote down Mike and Davy’s low scores.

“Both wilds? That can’t be right!”

“Read it and weep,” Davy shoved the instructions in Micky’s face.

Micky angrily slammed his cards on the table as he counted them. “225,” he mumbled.

“This game is going to be shorter than I thought!” Davy laughed at the misfortune.

Micky shoved the cards at Davy. “Just deal ‘em!”

The game went on normally from there. Everyone was laying down number cards and no shocking plays were taking place.

“Now this is what I’m talking about!” Micky exclaimed laying down a card. ”Dos!”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Mike continued his play. “Peter, it’s your turn.”

Peter shook his head.

“C’mon, Peter!” Davy grumbled.

Peter sighed and put down a wild draw four. Micky’s face fell.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“I didn’t mean to Micky! I don’t have anything see!” Peter put his cards facing Micky.

“Peter, don’t show him your cards!” Mike exclaimed.

Micky examined the cards. “Peter, you do have something to play! You have another four that can go on top of that one!”

“Yeah, but I don’t have the color.”

“That doesn’t a matter!”

“I’m with Peter, I think its fine. Why wouldn’t he want to get rid of the bigger card?” Davy agreed.

“You can’t play a draw four unless you have absolutely nothing else to play! I challenge that draw four!”

“Hang on,” Mike said skimming through the instructions. “With this card, you must have no other alternative cards to play…”

“I knew it!” Micky interrupted.

“…that matches the COLOR of the card previously played.”

Davy started laughing and picking up cards from the deck. “Want me to help you with those cards, mate?”

“That’s a stupid rule! Why wouldn’t it be for numbers too?”

“Because it isn’t,” Mike answered. “Also, if you challenge then you have to draw six instead of four.”

“Let me get those for you,” Davy set two more cards on top of the four he already passed to Micky.

“I can’t believe these rules!”

“Should have added that to your house rules,” Davy stated. “By the way, I’m out!”

Micky hadn’t even picked up his six new cards. He was looking back and forth from Davy’s empty hand to his now eight cards. He picked up the cards and looked them over.

“You have got to be kidding! Two wilds and two skips! That already 140!”

“How much is your total?” Peter asked.

“197,” Micky threw his cards towards Mike who was waiting to shuffle.

“This may be the shortest game of Uno I’ve ever played,” Mike gathered up the strewn cards.

“Peter, can you update us on the scores please?” Davy leaned closer to Micky.

“I have 15, Davy you have 27, Mike has 45, and Micky has 422.”

“Remind me of how much Micky would need to reach 500.”

“If he gets 78 or over next game then it’s over.”

“Maybe we should let him start this time and give him a fighting chance,” Davy took the cards in front of him.

“I’m going to win this round, I can feel it! No need to go easy on me. I think you all will be getting pretty high scores this game,” Micky moved his head from side to side cracking his neck.

Peter laid down a green five changing the color from the blue that it was previously. Micky looked at the seven cards in his hand and frowned. He started picking through the deck. One… Two… Seven… Twelve…

“How can you not have picked up anything to use yet?” Mike wondered aloud.

“Trust me, if I picked up a card I could use I definitely would…There we go,” Micky put down a green one.

“Getting rid of the big points there are you?” Davy put down a card.

“At least I’m taking it all in stride,” Micky retorted.

Peter reversed the game again. And when it came back to Davy…

“Let’s see if you take this in stride,” Davy said laying down another green five.

“Why would you do that when you know I don’t have anything!?!” Micky yelled.

“Um, because I know you don’t have anything. It’s called a strategy.”

Micky drew another seven cards before depositing a green zero to the top of the pile. Peter and Mike took their turns. And then Davy stared at Micky.

“What? Got another green five?”

“Actually no, I was just wondering if you were going to throw a fit over this draw two.”

“No surprisingly I have one of those.”

“Oh no, four for me,” Peter said sadly.

“Finally, someone else besides me!”

“Uno!”

“Mike how do you have Uno already? I don’t think we’ve even gone around enough for you to have it?”

“Oh, I skipped you a couple times while you were drawing all your cards,” Davy answered.

“You can’t do that! How would you know what card I would draw and play?”

“With your luck right now, it was easy to figure out.”

“Speaking of out,” Mike put his last card on the table.

“There’s no way!”

Davy put his arm around Micky. “Believe it, baby.” Davy tried to glance over at Micky’s hand. “Do you have over 78?”

Micky pulled his cards out of Davy’s eyesight and looked at them. “I don’t want to talk about it!” he pouted.

“That much, huh?” Peter asked.

“Never mind that! On to the game!”

“Hold on, slow down Mick. Who won that?” Mike asked.

“I did!” Peter announced proudly.

“Well, that’s convenient seeing as he was keeping score,” Micky commented.

“Don’t be cross with Peter because you lost miserably,” Davy scolded.

Peter frowned across the table as he put the Uno cards back in a stack and held them together with a worn rubber band.

Micky sighed. “I’m sorry, Big Peter. I’m just competitive is all. I’ll let you pick the next game.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, what a deal! He’ll let you pick between the two predetermined board games that are here,” Davy muttered sarcastically.

Micky shot Davy a dirty look. “Of course! Winner’s choice!”

“I’ve always been partial to Yahtzee,” Peter said confidently, riding high off his recent win.

“A superb choice! I know I’ll have better luck with this one!” Micky scrambled to open the box.

“Yeah, you wish you had any type of luck with these games,” Davy rolled his eyes. “You don’t have any ridiculous made up American rules for this one too, do you?”

“No…well only that I prefer to play the whole card at once and not section by section.”

“That’s how I prefer it too,” Peter agreed.

“Ahem, how do you play?” Mike asked quietly.

Everyone stopped setting up the game and looked at Mike in shock.

“You must be joking!”

“You’ve never played Yahtzee before?!” Micky practically shouted.

“No, I haven’t and I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s just a classic and everyone has played it,” Peter retorted.

“Well not me.”

“Mike’s not normal anyway…” Micky responded.

“Will you just tell me how to play?” Mike snapped.

“Okay, okay, just keep your abnormal pants on,” Micky held his hands up. “It’s like poker but with dice.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah!” Peter interrupted. “There are straights, full house, 3 and 4 of a kind, and…what is the poker term for a Yahtzee? 5 of a kind?”

“There isn’t really a 5 of a kind in poker, you twit! There’s only four of each card,” Davy admonished.

“There is when there are wild cards!” Peter defended.

“And if you have some cards up your sleeves,” Micky added. “Anyway, Mike, the upper section you add the amount of numbers together.”

“Seems simple enough.”

“Don’t worry if you don’t do so hot, it’s actually more difficult than you think,” Micky offered sympathetically. “Why don’t you start?”

Micky passed the cup of dice over to Mike. Mike shook out the dice and examined the contents on the table.

“This is a good start, right?”

The other three stared down at the five 2s staring back at them. Their eyes went wide as they looked back at the lucky roller.

“I don’t believe that!” Davy shouted.

“Well, what do you know, Mike you got a Yahtzee!” Peter said enthusiastically as he picked up the dice and took his own turn.

“Beginner’s luck!” Micky brushed off Mike’s fortunate first roll.

“Somebody’s afraid of losing once more,” Davy provoked.

Micky snatched the dice from the table that had been revealing Peter’s full house. “I’ll show you all how it’s done.”

Micky rolled a smattering of 1s, 2s, and 3s. Micky picked up a couple dice and tried to get a straight. When he rolled for the second time he got another 1 and 2. He picked those up and rolled the dice a third time and revealed the same numbers he had started with. He looked down at the dice in frustration.

“Yeah Mick, you sure showed us,” Davy tried to take the dice and Micky’s hand stopped him.

“I get another roll, right?”

“Uh as I am understanding the rules it’s only three roles,” Mike offered.

“Correct, Mike, and Micky you used your three. So write down two on 1s and let me take my turn,” Davy seized the dice.

“I could have sworn I only rolled twice.”

“It’s okay, I like to lie to myself too when things aren’t going my way,” Davy wrote down his large straight points and passed the dice to Mike.

“I’m not trying to lie!” Micky pouted.

“Yahtzee!”

Micky and Davy turned from each other and looked at the second set of five of a kind.

“How do you keep doing that?” Davy stared at the five 3s.

“I don’t know,” Mike raised his palms up and shrugged.

“He’s clearly cheating!” Micky accused.

“I watched him roll those,” Peter came to Mike’s defense.

“A likely story!”

“Micky, is this going to be your attitude all night? Whenever someone is doing better than you, you’re going to accuse them of cheating?” Mike reprimanded.

“No, no, I can be a good sport.”

“Are you sure? Because if not…”

“No I can! This would have been so much easier if we were just playing war games.”

“I don’t know if you losing with weaponry would be a good idea,” Davy countered.

“Just take your turn, Mick,” Mike gestured towards the cup of dice.

Micky rolled a couple different numbers. He left a 2, 3, and 5 on the table and rolled the other two dice. Micky rolled two 6s the next time. He rubbed his hands together, “All I need is a 4!” He rolled for the last time and got a 1. His face fell, “This is literally nothing!”

Davy snickered. “It isn’t _nothing_. There are five possibilities of singular numbers.”

“I guess 1s it is again,” Micky grumbled not wanting to cause another scene.

“I hope none of that bad luck has cursed these dice,” Davy said rolling for the second time. “Nope, doesn’t look like it’s the dice. Must be you.”

Micky gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. He wasn’t going to let Davy’s taunting ruin his fun…although losing wasn’t necessarily fun. He watched as Mike shook the dice and rolled revealing four 4s.

“Sorry, Mike, looks like you used up all your luck,” Micky was relishing in Mike’s lack of Yahtzee.

“Can’t win ‘em all,” Mike said rolling one die into the final 4 he needed. “But looks like I can.”

Micky blew air out of his nose loudly and crossed his arms. “Nice roll.”

“See, Micky, you can be a good sport,” Peter praised rolling the dice.

“You know me, I aim to please.”

“I’m proud of you,” Peter scrawled down his score and passed the dice.

“Thanks, Peter,” Micky rolled the dice and four 1s came out. “Maybe that’s all I needed for my luck to change.”

Micky re-rolled the rogue 5 and got another 5. Then repeated the process with the same results. “At least that’s better than how I’ve been doing.”

Davy picked up the cup and rolled out five 1s. “How do you like that? You must’ve warmed them up for me.”

Mike picked up the dice and put them in the cup. He rolled another Yahtzee. “Me too.”

“How are you so nonchalant about rolling four Yahtzees in a row?” Micky asked as calmly as he could.

Mike shrugged. “I thought that was the goal.”

“Yeah, but it’s not so eas-,” Peter paused mid-sentence to check out the five matching dice he just rolled.

“Great! Now everyone has gotten one except me!”

“Maybe this is a streak and it’s your chance to get one,” Peter offered.

Micky rolled a random array of dice that made no sense for any category on the score sheet. His head fell on the table.

“Okay, I think that’s enough Yahtzee for now,” Peter scooted the dice away from Micky.

Micky lifted his head off the table and the score card was stuck to his forehead. “No, no, we can’t quit now. We’re just getting started.”

“And if it keeps going this way then Micky is going to lose it.”

“Yeah, but I’m winning!” Mike protested.

“We can always come back to it later,” Peter urged.

“I was enjoying Micky’s mental breakdown though,” Davy complained.

Micky peeled the score card off his forehead. “I’m not breaking down! Like I said I’m competitive. I hate to lose.”

“This must be an agonizing experience for you then and you only have yourself to blame for picking these games.”

“Davy, knock it off,” Mike warned. “Things are already a tad tense and I don’t need you antagonizing him.”

“What? Me? I would never do something like that,” Davy feigned shock.

“Yes, you would,” Peter contradicted. “Come on let’s play Monopoly. Micky you can be the race car…”

Micky perked up right away. “Vroom, vroom, chumps! I’m gonna run you all over!”

“That’s the spirit!” Peter rallied. “I’ll be the iron because my mom always tells me I need more iron in my diet.”

Mike shook his head. “I guess I’ll be this cat on the horse.”

“That’s not a cat Mike, it’s a guy,” Peter corrected.

“I’ll be the top hat because I have more class than the rest of you,” Davy gloated. “What are your weird rules for this one…I know there are some.”

“I mean the regular rules call for once around the board before anyone can buy something but I think that makes things drag on even longer,” Mike stated.

“I’ve always played that way,” Peter approved. “I also never liked the rule that if a person decides not to buy the property you auction it off. I think someone else should have to land on it fair and square.”

“I could live with that,” Micky agreed. “I also like someone to win money when they land directly on free parking, like the same as passing Go.”

“That seems too easy,” Davy objected.

“You don’t land on that very often though,” Mike refuted.

“Fine,” Davy sighed. “It’s not like I have a say in things anyway. It’s like we _are_ playing Americans against Brits.”

“Who’s winning?” Micky tried to get a rise out of Davy.

“It surely isn’t you.”

“The South shall rise again!” Mike shouted suddenly.

The three others stared at him awkwardly.

“What? It just felt like the right time.”

“Easy there, Tex,” Micky regained his energy. “Let’s roll to see who goes first.”

_30 minutes into the game…_

“How have I been around this board three times and not landed on a single property?” Micky whined.

“Probably because no one trusts you enough to rent properties out to you,” Davy pointed out. “Haven’t you been to jail like four times?”

“Half of those weren’t my fault! I didn’t know that the Chance and Community Chest cards had a vendetta against me!”

“You did roll doubles a lot and that’s considered ‘speeding’. That’s what happens when you pick the race car,” Peter added.

“I didn’t pick this! You offered it to me!”

“I believe you taunted us with threats of running us all over,” Davy corrected. “You didn’t have to take the car.”

Micky rested his chin in his hand and sighed as he watched Peter shell out money for St. Charles Place. “Okay, this is my time to get a property.” He blew on the dice for luck before rolling them and then began to move seven.

“Alright! Pacific Avenue! How much?”

Mike cleared his throat. “Mick, you miscounted.”

“Huh?”

“You moved eight.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Go directly to jail, do not pass Go, do not collect $200,” Davy mocked.

_2 hours later…_

Peter nervously picked up the dice and rolled. It was time for him to enter the forbidden zone. The area of the Monopoly board that stretched from Kentucky Avenue to Boardwalk. The streets were dotted with little red and green buildings and it would almost be a blessing to go to jail. Peter watched as his dice turned to a total of ten. He treaded warily through the rough, upper class streets. His face fell at the last space he landed on and his hands went up over his eyes as his head dropped.

“Well, well, well, Peter welcome to Marvin Gardens! Do stay at our inn it costs $1,200 a night.”

Micky groaned. “It looks like the British are taking over again.”

Davy had amassed the entire, more costly half of the board. He was robbing everyone blind and continuing to build an empire from the reds to the dark blues.

“Must we always make this an international affair?” Davy asked dramatically.

“Mike, why’d you give up buying all those properties over there and allowing him to snatch them up later?” Micky complained.

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again, I only like to buy the railroads. No fuss, no muss.”

“Oh, there’s muss alright.”

“Hey, you could have landed on those and bought them yourself.”

“Excuse me gentlemen, I’m trying to make a business transaction over here. Now, Mr. Tork if you will be lodging with us I will need your payment,” Davy said smugly.

“I don’t have that much money!” Peter was near tears. “I’m going to have to mortgage more properties.”

“Let’s not be hasty. I mean you’ve already mortgaged the Water Works and all your oranges,” Davy ventured. “I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll wave the fee, if you give me Baltic and Mediterranean.”

“How is that a deal?” Mike argued.

“Peter can keep his money…for now. And I expand my capital to beyond this L-shape. I’m looking to make a U.”

“Don’t do it, Peter!” Micky exclaimed. “It just makes him more powerful.”

“I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do though! I don’t even think by mortgaging that I’ll have enough,” Peter said. “I want to stay in the game.”

“You’re only going to be in the game a bit longer anyway!” Micky reasoned. “He’s gonna take you out sooner or later.”

“I don’t think we should be taking advice from the lowly owner of the electric company,” Davy goaded.

“I don’t understand how you two owned the same amount of properties on the board and Peter is broke and you are thriving,” Mike questioned.

“Actually, Peter owned one more property than me since he owned Water Works,” Davy bragged. “And I chock it up to wise investments.”

“Oh please, this is luck of what you land on and you know it. You’ve landed on free parking like ten times,” Mike challenged.

“Now that you mention it that does make a bit of sense since Micky has been luckless all night.”

Micky put his fist up and immediately put it back down.

“Don’t get mad at me because you made that rule about getting money from free parking,” Davy accused. “Now back to our discussion, Mr. Tork. What do you say?”

“I say, I’ve got nothing to lose,” Peter handed Davy the properties.

“Great, now even the slums aren’t safe from the British invasion,” Micky took the dice angrily.

“Better hope that you don’t get arrested for hanging around over here. These neighborhoods are too high class for long haired weirdoes,” Davy joked.

“Haha, very funny,” Micky rolled and moved cautiously through the upper echelon of the Monopoly board. He sighed with relief, “I landed on Go! I passed all your stuff this time around.”

“Good for you because you certainly don’t have the money or properties to pay me.”

“Micky, roll again you have doubles,” Mike said.

“Of course, I do! They are just itching to put me back in the slammer,” Micky rolled a five. “Unbelievable!”

“What?” Peter looked confused.

Micky moved himself onto Reading Railroad. “There goes all my Go money, straight to the Bank of Nesmith.”

“I’m telling you the railroads are the way to go,” Mike said taking the $200.

“Okay, I think I will go ahead and put hotels on these new purples that I have acquired,” Davy counted out a portion of his fortune.

“Nice going, Peter,” Micky complained.

Davy moved his top hat to a Community Chest space and took his card. “Oh, I won a beauty contest. No surprise there. $10 please.”

“Learn to read it says second prize,” Micky said.

“Man, you are just fishing for things to bring me down,” Davy put his hand on his chest. “Too bad for you it isn’t going to work.”

“Quit your bickering and tell me how much I owe you for this red with two houses,” Mike said irritably.

“$250.”

“Well, there’s goes my Micky money,” Mike handed over the cash.

“See Micky, your money will eventually come to me.”

“You’re an evil tyrant,” Micky hissed through gritted teeth.

“Uh oh.”

“Uh oh what, Shotgun?”

“I got an eleven…”

“Come Mr. Tork; take a walk on the Boardwalk. Only $2,000.”

“You already know I don’t have that.”

“That’s right,” Davy played surprised. “We could…”

“Save it!” Peter held his hand up. “Fool me twice shame on me. I’m not falling for that again. I’ll mortgage all the rest of my properties and give you what I have and then I’m out.”

“You can’t just quit like that!”

“I’m done getting steam rolled,” Peter handed Davy $380.

“Yeah, I think Peter has the right idea,” Mike agreed. “There’s no way my railroads can beat this.”

“You all can’t just give up!” Davy protested. “We need to finish.”

“Why finish when we know how it’s going to end anyway?” Peter asked.

“Because you need to see it through, otherwise it isn’t truly over.”

“Quitting before the game is over must be an American thing,” Micky provoked. “This must mean he didn’t actually win then.”

“Oh no, you’re not taking this away from me! If we can all agree that Mike won Yahtzee, then I certainly won this!”

“How did I win Yahtzee? We didn’t even make a dent in that game.”

“Because someone has to be declared the winner,” Davy answered.

“Or we can pick that game back up again and finish,” Micky offered.

“You wish! You just want an opportunity to win something and not admit that you lost all night,” Davy disputed.

“Well duh.”

“Not a chance, Mick. We’ve already been at this for like five hours,” Mike got up and stretched. “I think this activity is over.”

“Good choice, Micky. I had fun!” Peter said picking up the empty Monopoly box off the floor.

“I have to admit I did too. You were getting so bloody mad it was entertaining,” Davy added.

“I’m so glad you could enjoy my misery,” Micky began putting away Monopoly. “I still wish that we would have played War Games.”

“Nah, board games are threatening enough to end friendships,” Mike determined. “I’m surprised that didn’t happen today.”


End file.
